Can't Be Tamed
by ariana kaylani
Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple after landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star. RACHEL IS THE ONLY CHANGE IN THE INCEPTION CAST! Title is inspired by Miley Cyrus's Can't Be Tamed
1. Chapter 1: The Big Apple

**Hey Guys so..I thought about adopting the story Rachel's Journey to Stardom from tarakiki but instead, I've decided to write a similar story..one where Rachel auditions and gets the role Ariadne in Inception. However, the pairing will be completely different AND there will only be a maximum of 7 similarities between my story and tarakiki's I plan on adopting two other stories from her but..let's see if that pans out..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plotline and a dog named Benjy**

* * *

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**Something you should know: This is after Matt left, and before Blaine was introduced to the show. As much as I love Darren, in order to have a story I'll be 100% satisfied with, he can NOT be part of Glee yet..unfortunatley  
You should also know that Brittany, for some reason, is longer part of the Glee Club..let's just say her parents moved out of state for a better job..I guess..I can't imagine Brittany genuinely hating Rachel nor can I picture her being a big part of this story.**

* * *

Rachel walked into school with a smile on her face. That week, so far, was wonderful. She hadn't been slushied. She realized she was truly over Finn Hudson. And, she had just sent in an audition tape for a Christopher Nolan fillm.

**Rachel's POV**

As I walked into the choir room, I stood in the middle of the room, ready to greet the people I had come to think of as my dysfunctional family.

"Hello my fellow Glee-"

"Shut it Man-Hands" Quinn yelled at me. As I looked around the room I noticed everybody almost the entire club looking at me with smug smiles

"W-what's going on?"

"You're kicked out Rachel." Mr. Shue said

"Kicked ou-"

"ENOUGH RACHEL! Don't question my authority. I'm tired of your attitude. I'm tired of you always demanding the solos. And I'm tired of you believing you're better than everyone else here. You're not a team player and for that, you are no longer part of this club. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave, this is a Glee Club only rehearsal."

"But, My. Shue I-"

"Goodbye Rachel."

"I-Well, I guess I understand your outrageous decision to kick out the president of the Glee Club." With that, I stormed out of the classroom, making sure to slam the door on my way out. Just as I reached the hallway my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Ms. Rachel Berry?"

**Puck's POV**

"Listen, Mr. Shue, I loath Berry getting all the solos as much as the next person but, don't you think you were being a bit harsh?" I was surprised that Santana came to Berry's rescue.

"I thought you of all people would be happy with this decision Satan."

"I don't think I was talking to _you _Tubbers."

"If you or anybody doesn't like the decisions I have made for this club well, there's the door, Santana." At this, not only did I stand up, but so did Sam and Santana.

"Sam? Puck? Where are you guys going?" Quinn questioned.

"Well..Mr. Shue said that if anybody wasn't happy with his decision, we could quit well..what he did to Rachel..just wasn't right." To which Sam nodded his head to. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Sam, Santana and I, plan on catching up to Rachel."

As the three of us exited the room, we heard Rachel say, "Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Nolan. I promise, you won't regret this." As she hung up, Santana made our presence known.

"Hey, Berry, who was that?"

"That's none of your business Santana. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait, Berry-Rachel. We came out because well, we didn't agree with what went down in there." At Sam's words Rachel got misty eyed.

"Yeah, listen Rachel, I know we're not the closest of friends but, I've come to realixe you're one of the only genuine friends I have and well, I would never just leave my Hot Jewish American Princess hanging like that." At my words, Rachel really did start crying.

"Oh! Thank you, you guys! I'm so sorry for how I reacted to your question Santana. To answer your question, that was Christopher Nolan, director of-"

"The Dark Knight." Sam cut off. "Not to be rude but, what did he call you for?"

"Well..you're looking at the newest supporting actress for his next film."

"No way! Rachel, that's amazing!" Santana congratulated her.

"Thank you Santana. Mr. Nolan just informed me that he needs me in New York by the seventeenth-"

"But Rachel! That's tomorrow! That doesn't give us enough time to send you a proper going away party."

"I know Santana, but.."

"No! No buts! We totally understand. We'll just have a party in your honor..just us three and maybe your dad's unless they're going with you?"

"I actually haven't seen either of my father's since the beginning of last month..They've been on a business trip for a month and a half now.."

"Where are you going to stay in New York?"

"When Shelby left, she felt really guilt. So, she puts money in this bank account for me. I've had no reason to use it, until now..I really should go, I need to pack and head to the airport and such and stuff."

"Good luck Barbra!"Santana shouted

"Don't forget us when you're all big and famous Berry!"

"Thank you for shouting that in my ear Noah."

"Good luck Rachel."Sam said.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much your support means to me."

"Wait! Rachel? How about we drive you to the airport?"

"That's a wonderful idea Sam. Thank you."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Well, I guess this is the goodbye, or, goodbye for now..?"I said, or, rather asked Noah, Sam and Santana.

"Call us up when you've finished filming and you're all settled in. Can't wait to visit you in the Big Apple."

"I'd be delighted to have you, once filming has officially been called to an end of course."With that I hugged each of the three people seeing me off. As I reached the gate leading to my destiny, I looked over my shoulder one last time, preparing to say goodbye to the Rachel Berry of Lima, Ohio. And as I drew in a deep breath, I took the first steps leading to my destiny.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, if you'll please buckle your seatbelt, we'll be landing in a few moments."

At the flight attendents words I showed her my million dollar smile and buckled my seatbelt.

After fifteen minutes, the flight landed. As I exited the gate, I noticed a man in a tux holding a sign that said Ms. Rachel Berry. Obviously, I walked up to him

"Hello, sir, I am Rachel Berry. I was wondering if you could tell me why you are holding a sign with my name..?"

"Well, ma'am, Mr. Nolan hired me to drive you to the hotel and to the studio after approximatley an hour of you settling in."

"Thank you Mr..?"

"Smythe. But you may call me Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plotline and a dog named Benjy**

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**Hey guys so..there's only one review so far..so..should I continue this story or pull the plug and focus on my other stories..keep in mind I have horrible writers block and am stuck with half a chapter completed for every one of my stories and this story is helping me think of new ideas..anyways..I'm not going to hold any completed chapters hostage and say if nobody else reviews, I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews but..please review even if it's just to say good chapter or bad chapter..I just want to know what the public thinks of my writing.**

** sincerely, Arianakaylani**

**P.S OMG GUYS I FORGOT TO SAY ON MY LAST UPDATE BUT..AUGUST 2ND, I'M AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAN IDOL! OMG OMG OMG! If I make it to the round where you HAVE to vote for me..can I count on you all to vote for me? It'd mean the world..Anyways..I'll keep you posted on how the auditions go. Keep you fingers crossed for me guys**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Excuse me, miss, if you'll please buckle your seatbelt, we'll be landing in a few moments."_

_At the flight attendants words I showed her my million dollar smile and buckled my seatbelt._

_After fifteen minutes, the flight landed. As I exited the gate, I noticed a man in a tux holding a sign that said Ms. Rachel Berry. Obviously, I walked up to him_

_"Hello, sir, I am Rachel Berry. I was wondering if you could tell me why you are holding a sign with my name..?"_

_"Well, ma'am, Mr. Nolan hired me to drive you to the hotel and to the studio after approximately an hour of you settling in."_

_"Thank you Mr..?"_

_"Smythe. But you may call me Sebastian."_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After an hour and a half of driving we finally arrived to my apartment. Once he parked, Sebastian turned around to face the back seat

"Remember Ms. Berr-"At my pointed look he trailed off"er-Rachel, remember in an hour you need to be at the studio. Not on your way. Not just leaving, but at the studio."

"OK. But, Sebastian, if you're that worried about me making it to the studio on time, you could just come upstairs, I'm just going to take a quick shower..I feel like I smell like everybody on the flight.."

"Uhm..Ok Rachel." As soon as he finished his sentence, he got out of the car and opened my door for me. Lead the way."

* * *

After forty-five minutes we were back on the road, almost at the studio. I kept picking at my navy blue dress and clicking my black heels together..**(A/N Rachel's outfit is on my polyvore page..the link to that is on my profile..It's under the Can't Be Tamed set..duh!)**. What if they didn't like me? What if they laugh at me? What if all this was just a joke..?

"Rachel stop worrying. I'm sure you'll do fine. They'll love you."

"I know but it's just..too good to be true. What if I was actually the worst one who auditioned and they only called me in to laugh at me..or to be their donut girl..Oh God.."

"You'll do fine, besides, if any of that happens, you call me and I'll go kick each and every one of their asses, OK?"

"You're right, I'm being absolutely ridiculous."

Sebastian scoffed and said, "I'm always right."

"Alright Mr. Full-of-himself. When will you be back to pick me up?"

"Call me when you have your lunch break, I'll know when to be back then"

"Ok.I shall call you then. Bye Sebastian"

"Bye Rachel. Good luck" At his words I turned around, walking backwords, to smile at him

After about fifteen seconds of slowly walking backwords, I turned around began to sing a few lines of a song I recently began to piece together:

_All I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"You have a beautiful voice" Not expecting anyone to hear me, I jumped a bit then turned to face..Leonardo DiCaprio...? I will not fan girl I will not fangirl Iwillnotfangirl. After several deep breaths, I calmed down and gathered the courage to finally speak.

"Thank you so much Mr. DiCaprio"

"I only speak the truth. And please, call me Leo. Is it safe to assume you're Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, sir"

"Please, right this way, we've been waiting for you."

"Oh God. Am I late?"

"Not at all. We've just already finished going over every major scene that you are not in"

"OK. Good. That would've been an awful first impression. So..I'm guessing you're part of this cast?"

"Yes ma'am. Alongside Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Tom Hardy"

"Am I the only new face around here?"

"Pretty much."

"Lovely."

"Don't worry Rachel. I'm sure you'll do great."At this we arrived where we'd be practicing. Leo opened the door and slung his arm around my shoulder. We walked in and Leo announced our presence, despite my protest. "Hey guys! Look who I found wandering the halls. This is Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry this is,"As he said each name he pointed out which face belonged to which name, despite everyone in the room being house-hold name. "Christopher Nolan, Ken Watanabe, and-"

"Tom Hardy, at your service,". As he introduce himself, Tom walked upto me and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush, to which, he smirked knowingly.

"Where'd Joseph go?"Leo asked Mr. Nolan.

"He went to get a few water bottles. Rachel if you want one they're down the hall, third door on your left."

"Oh. Ok, I'll be back." As I walked down the hall I once again began to sing, only this time, it was a different song,

_I'm not not coming back, I'm closing the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missing you, but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone but boy you're picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile everytime you dialed_

As I reached the door Mr. Nolan was talking about, I continued to sing

_Cause it's over_

_Boy you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing seven_

_Don't want to hear you messages_

_I'm trying to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear boy it's over this time_

_So don't keep calling leaving messages_

_Don't want to know where you been_

_Baby cause it's over_

When I reached the table holding the water bottles, I stopped singing and began to hum. Once I grabbed two, I turned around and managed to bump into Joseph Gordon-Levitt

* * *

**Here are the songs Rachel sang in this exact order:**

**1. Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran**

**2. It's Over by Jesse McCartney**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plotline and a dog named Benjy**

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**Hey guys so..there's only one reviewer so far..so..should I continue this story or pull the plug and focus on my other stories..keep in mind I have horrible writers block and am stuck with half a chapter completed for every one of my stories and this story is helping me think of new ideas..anyways..I'm not going to hold any completed chapters hostage and say if nobody else reviews, I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews but..please review even if it's just to say good chapter or bad chapter..I just want to know what the public thinks of my writing.**

** sincerely, Arianakaylani**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **Rachel ****is three months away from turning 18.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As I walked down the hall I once again began to sing, only this time, it was a different song,_

_I'm not coming back, I'm closing the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missing you, but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone but boy you're picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile everytime you dialed_

_As I reached the door Mr. Nolan was talking about, I continued to sing_

_Cause it's over_

_Boy you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing seven_

_Don't want to hear you messages_

_I'm trying to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear boy it's over this time_

_So don't keep calling leaving messages_

_Don't want to know where you been_

_Baby cause it's over_

_When I reached the table holding the water bottles, I stopped singing and began to hum. Once I grabbed two, I turned around and managed to bump into Joseph Gordon-Levitt_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Oh! I am _so _sorry Mr. Levitt" I bent down to help pick up the fallen water bottles.

"It's no problem." As we both stood up, I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Rachel Berry, future star"

"Well Ms. Berry as it would seem, that future is coming soon" At his words I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you." As we began walking back to the practice room, Joseph turned to me.

"Was that you singing before?"

"Yes, why?"

"It was..nice. Did you write that song?"

"No, although I do write songs, that one is originally performed by Jesse McCartney."

Once we stepped inside the practice room Tom stood up and grabbed one of the water bottles. "What took you so long, I was dying of thirst."

"We uh, ran into each other," Joseph said. At his words I couldn't help but blush. "Literally."

"Oh..well, I guess introductions don't need to be made. Well, let's get straight to business. Here is your script Rachel." As Mr. Nolan handed me my script he looked into my eyes and said, "I enjoyed your audition. You had the best audition I have ever seen."

At his praise I blushed and mumbled out a thank you.

"Now, now. No need to be shy. You're going to be a star Rachel. Alright guys lets run through Scene 3."

* * *

After several hours of running through lines and goofing of with the guys, we had manage to run through and nearly perfect scene three through eight and scenes 12, 14 and 15. For the other scenes we needed the other actors.

Once Mr. Nolan dismissed us I went to go grab a water bottle with Mr. Nolan when Tom and Leo walked up to me.

"So, Ms. Berry, we were wondering if you'd like to go to a party tomorrow night at the Hampton Hotel. It'd be a great chance for you to get to know a few other people in the industry."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I strongly advise going Rachel, it'd really is a good chance to get your name out there and get make friends." Mr. Nolan advised

"I, uhm, sure. What time?"

"The limo will pick you up at seven."

"Oh, alright." I turned to Mr. Nolan and asked, "What time is rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Actually, you have Saturdays off. But be here by 7:30 Sunday."

"Ok. See you then. Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel." Leo and Tom said at the same time.

As I walked out I heard Mr. Nolan tell the guys, "I have a feeling Hollywood is about to get much more interesting."

Seeing Joseph I walked up to him to say goodbye. "Goodbye Joseph. See you Sunday."

"Actually, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be at that party tomorrow."

"Really?" At my question Joseph nodded. "Ok, well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel." At his words I smiled, waved and went into the limo that Sebastian was standing in front of, holding the back door open for me.

"Hello dear Sebastian"

"Hey Rachel. How'd it go?"

Turning around to look at the studio, I said, "Surprisingly well."

"Told you I'm always right."

"Oh shut up." At this Sebastian got into the driver's seat and began to drive me to the hotel. "Mind stopping at a café so I can get something to eat? I'm _so _hungry."

"Not at all, mind if I go in with you?"

"No, it's fine. It'd be awful of me to make you wait in the car. Besides, I'd hate to go to dinner all alone."

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"Any where is good, as long as they have a Vegan menu."

"I know just the place."

* * *

"Bye Sebastian. Have a good night."

"Bye Rachel."

"Oh, wait, Sebastian. There's no rehearsal tomorrow. I guess I have Saturdays off. But, Sunday, please be here by 6:30."

"A.M?"

"Yes, sir."

"Not a problem. Bye Rachel see you Sunday."

"Bye Sebastian."

As soon as I reached my apartment I realized how tired I was. So I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

When I wake up, I look at the alarm clock and see that it is 12 in the after noon. I instantly sit up realizing I have nothing to wear to the party.

Once I'm showered I throw on blue jeans, a lilac colored t-shirt and white converse and head out the door. When I'm outside I hail a taxi and tell him to bring me to the nearest mall.

It takes about twenty minutes before I reach the mall. I pay the man and go inside in search of the perfect dress.

After hours of searching, I finally find it. Not too dressed up but not too casual. Actually, it's leaning more towards being more dressed up but, still is not as fancy as something people wear on the red carpet. I purchase the dress and the shoes the saleswoman recommended which came out to about $100.

* * *

When I get home, it was nearing 6. I took a quick shower, making sure to keep my hair dry seeing as it's easier to style when it's dry.

After showering, I quickly did my make up and parted my hair down the middle leaving it in loose curls. Just as I finished clasping my charm bracelet, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" As I began to put on one of my shoes, I looked up and saw Leo. "Oh, hey."

"My God Rachel. You look,-"

"I know it's nothing special but-"

"You look beautiful." At his words I threw him my 1,000 watt smile.

"Thank you, Leo. Hold on, I just need to make sure everything is off."

"Not a problem."

After checking, and re-checking, making sure all lights and electronics were off, we left my apartment and got into the limo.

"Finally! I was just about to go up and make sure you hadn't gotten lost, Leo." Tom said. To his left Joseph nodded.

"No, I just, was running a few minutes late. I apologize."

"No need Rachel, no need."

"Well, thank you for your permission, Tom" At my words Tom smirked.

Next to Joseph sat Ellen Page. Noticing my questioning glance, Joseph offered introductions. "Ellen meet Rachel. Rachel meet Ellen. She's my date for the evening"

"Hello Ellen. I loved Juno, it was pretty funny."

"Thank you." Ellen accepted my appraisal in a clipped tone.

Raising my eyebrow at Leo he offered an explanation. Whispering in my ear he murmured, "She was supposed to be Ariadne"

"Awkward." Letting out a deep sigh, I silently agreed at Tom's statement.

* * *

**Here are the songs Rachel sang in this exact order:**

**1. ****It's Over by Jesse McCartney**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Stop Believin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plot line and a dog named Benjy**

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **Rachel ****is six months away from turning 18. I know I said in the previous chapter that she was three months away from**

**As those of you who follow this story have noticed, besides the past four days, I have made an attempt to update every other day. I apologize for not keeping up with that. I've been VERY sick. Constant migraines, dizziness. and up-chucking, ew. I know most authors rather than NOT updating, update excessively well..I'm not most authors so :P**

**What song am I listening to while writing this(On constant replay?)? Hercules-I won't say I'm in Love. I LOVE that song. I would be in a Hercules musical JUST to sing THAT song.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_After checking, and re-checking, making sure all lights and electronics were off, we left my apartment and got into the limo._

_"Finally! I was just about to go up and make sure you hadn't gotten lost, Leo." Tom said. To his left Joseph nodded._

_"No, I just, was running a few minutes late. I apologize."_

_"No need Rachel, no need."_

_"Well, thank you for your permission, Tom" At my words Tom smirked._

_Next to Joseph sat Ellen Page. Noticing my questioning glance, Joseph offered introductions. "Ellen meet Rachel. Rachel meet Ellen. She's my date for the evening"_

_"Hello Ellen. I loved Juno, it was pretty funny."_

_"Thank you." Ellen accepted my appraisal in a clipped tone._

_Raising my eyebrow at Leo he offered an explanation. Whispering in my ear he murmured, "She was supposed to be Ariadne"_

_"Awkward." Letting out a deep sigh, I silently agreed at Tom's statement._

* * *

After 20 minutes of awkward silence, and subtle sight seeing, we had arrived. Looking out the window, I noticed a red carpet and hundreds of people surrounding said carpet. My face must have shown my nervousness because Leo offered to walk me up the carpet.

"Really? Thank you."

"It's no problem Rachel, really. I remember when I first walked the red carpet. It's nerve-wracking, even now. Although, practice makes perfect." During his little speech, Joseph, Ellen and Tom had gotten out of the limo. "Well, it's our turn."

First, Leo walked out, then he turned back to help me out of the car.

"Leo!"

"Leo! Over here! Who's your friend?!"

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

Noticing my wide eyes, Leo whispered in my ear, "Just ignore them. We'll do one interview then we'll walk right into the party. OK?" At my nod Leo walked to the cameraman holding an Access Hollywood camera.

The interview woman walked to Leo and asked, "So, Leo, who's your friend?"

"This, is Rachel Berry. She's my co-star in Inception."

"Oooh. Rachel? How does it feel? For your first acting role to be so big?"

"It's, uhm-it's really cool. I can't wait to start filming."

"Any chance we can get a hint of what's going on in the movie?"

Smirking, I replied, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." and then winked to let the woman know I was just joking.

Smiling at my joke, Leo said, "Well, that's all the time we have for now. We really must be going inside."

"Till next time Leo, Rachel." Then, noticing some other celebrity, she and her cameraman walked away.

"Well, that went well, especially for your first interview. I don't understand what you were so nervous about. You're a natural."

Smiling at his praise, I walked inside, holding onto Leo's arm, making sure we don't separate.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some people."

Walking up to a table with three empty seats I looked at the other people sitting at the table. My heart hammered at the other people sitting at the table.

"Rachel meet Mark Wahlberg, Robert Downey Jr, Chris Hemsworth, Liam Hemsworth, Miley Cyrus, Bradley Cooper, Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler. Guys, meet Rachel Berry. She's playing Ariadne in Inception."

Realizing everybody was looking at me I let out a breath smiled and said, "Hello."

When Leo and I took our seats I sat next to Bradley Cooper and across from Miley Cyrus. Leo sat to my left and across from him sat Gerard Butler and to Leo's left sat Robert Downey Jr.

"Did Anne come today?" Leo asked Gerard.

"Yeah. she went to the bathroom."

"So, you and Leo a thing?" whispered Bradley in my ear.

Chuckling I responded, "No. He's just helping get adjusted to the Hollywood life."

"Really? Huh..so, do you have any other guy waiting for you back home or something?"

"No, I uh, actually don't even really have friends waiting for me back home. Or at least..close friends."

"If you don't mind my asking," Insert inner fan girl at Miley Cyrus technically asking my opinion, "why not?"

"Well, the people I thought were my friends, ended up being, for lack of a better word, two-faced. I was in my high school's glee club. Then, twenty minutes before I got the call informing me I had gotten the role of Ariadne, I had gotten kicked out of the glee club. The teacher basically said I was hogging the spot light, despite not having gotten a single sole since the previous school year, he also said and I quote, 'I'm tired of you believing you're better than everyone else here'. All my life, I was complimented on my performing skills. Most girls get complimented on their looks. For me, everyone always complimented my voice, my dancing or my acting. Performing, it's all I have. So, when the teacher said that, it like, destroyed me. And, when the people I thought were my friends didn't even argue with his decision well, I realized, they only wanted me so they could be eligible to perform. But then, the three most unexpected people, Santana, Noah and Sam, I guess they defended me after I left the room. Well, it's not so surprising that Sam defended me, I mean he _hates_bullies. But Noah and Santana? They used to be head of the I hate Rachel committee before glee started. I am truly thankful they defended me but, other than that, we weren't very close. Although, now that I know they'd defend me even against their friends, I'm hoping we'll become close friends."

"That awful of the teacher and the glee club. But, it's great those three, despite not really being your friends, defended you. It shows their heart is in the right place. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what did you mean by the I hate Rachel committee?" Anne Hathaway asked..wow, I hadn't realized she had sat down at the table. Glancing around the table I realized everybody was listening to me.

"Well, uhm, Ms. Hathaway-"

"Please, just Anne, I'm not much older than you are."

"Oh, well, Anne. Every since my dads and I moved to Ohio, I was bullied. The town I lived in, everyone there, was afraid of change. They hated my fathers for being open about their relationship. They hated me because I was I was the result of a surrogate pregnancy. And well, the parent all told their children how abnormal the Berry family was. After just three months of my living in Lima, the kids were all ganging up on me. They called me awful names. Some of the girls even got violent at times. Then, in eighth grade, the slushy facials began. One minute, I was closing my locker, walking to class. The next, Noah and Santana were standing in front of my with smiles on their face, and I was standing in the hallway covered in cherry slushy." At my words, Jennifer, Miley and Anne covered their mouths in shock and surprisingly, Bradley, Chris and Robert held clenched fists above the table. Looking at Gerard, Leo, Mark and Liam, I noticed them clenching their jaws. "Yeah, so everyday, up until Thursday, when I left to come here, I got one sometimes two slushy facials a day. It wasn't until after they joined glee that Santana and Noah stopped dumping slushies on me. Although, they weren't my friends, they still had stopped bullying me, and that was all I could ask for. As for Sam, well, he transferred to WMHS last year. He instantly made the football team. He also joined glee around that time. Despite the other jocks threatening to bully him, he stayed in glee and even hung out with me. Actually, I take that back, Sam actually is my friend. I guess, since he's my only true friend, in a way, he is my best friend."

"Well, you have one thing wrong. Sam is not your only friend." Looking at up at Anne as she spoke I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Well, you've got me now. I'm sure we'll make great friends." I also saw the rest of the table, especially Miley, nodding their heads in agreement. "Here, let me get your phone, I'll put all our numbers in it, if it's OK with you guys?" At everyone's consent, Anne proceeded to put the phone numbers in the phone. "Alright, I sent a group message so everyone should have your number too."

"So, Rachel?" Looking at Robert, he continued, "Glee Club? That's a singing club right?"

"Yes, well it's more than that, but basically, yes it is."

"OK, wait right here." After finishing his sentence Robert got up and walked towards the DJ

"Wait, what? What's he doing?"

"I believe he's going to ask the DJ to let you sing." Miley said

"I-I-I couldn't possibly. I'm not-people don't..I'm sure the people here don't want to here me singing while they enjoy themselves."

"Come on, Rachel, you got this."

"But-but, Miley, I couldn't-"

"Alright, Rachel, the DJ agreed to three songs."

"I-Robert! No. Please-I-"

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" The entire table chanted.

"Fine!" Walking up to the DJ I pull out the flash drive and hand it to him, for, Rachel Berry future, well, current, star is nothing if not prepared. "Please put tracks 7, 16 then 5, in that order."

Nodding his head the DJ began to set everything up.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, I had no idea I'd be performing for you guys, so forgive me if I'm a pit rusty. This first one is called Innocent."

As the crowd clapped politely the DJ played the first song.

_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._  
_You're still an innocent,_  
_You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of_  
_But at night you live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_  
_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent._  
_You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._  
_It's never too late to get it back._

Seeing as it was a slow pitched song, there wasn't much movement I could've done on the stage. Which is why for the second song I chose something faster.

"Now, this next song, is a little more 'hype'. Despite the performance I give, Ladies, please do not get offended. It's all in good fun, I swear."

As the first few notes for the second song came on, I grabbed the microphone off the stand and began to walk around the room.

Looking at Selena Gomez sitting with Justin Bieber, I winked to let her know it was a joke and began the song.

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

Sitting on the empty chair next to, of all people, Louis Tomlinson, I wrapped my arm around him while singing.

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Snatching my arm from around Louis, I proceeded to 'yell'(sing) in his face.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Standing up I stood behind Cameron Diaz and sang in her face

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_

Walking to another table I sat down next to Mila Kunis

_She's better known  
__For the things that she does  
__On the mattress, whoa_

Standing up, I stood at my original table and 'yelled'(sang) in Miley's face

_Soon she's gonna find  
__Stealing other people's toys  
__On the playground won't  
__Make you many friends  
__She should keep in mind  
__She should keep in mind  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge_

At the last line I kissed Liam's cheek and winked at Miley. I then went to a table holding..Lindsay Lohan, Paris Hilton and Perez Hilton..not letting the confusion at their presence on my face I sat in between Lindsay and Paris, singing the next verse to both of them

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

As Angeline Jolie walked out of the bathroom I stood up and made my way towards her.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

Pointing out her clothes and the table she was getting ready to sit at, I pushed her down onto her seat, although I admit, she did have to help me 'push' herself down. As I began the next line, I shook my finger in her face.

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
__They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

Walking around the room, I noticed Maryl Streep and Julie Andrews wearing beautiful dresses, that did look a bit vintage. Perfect. Singing the next line, I held onto the shoulder part of each of their dresses.

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Letting go of their dresses I sat between Emma Stone and Katy Perry, who just so happened to be sitting next to Selena Gomez.

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Standing up, I once again sat at the table holding One Direction and their guests. Only this time I sat next to Harry Styles and Taylor Swift.

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_

Still sitting at the One Direction table I looked at Louis as I sang the next line

_You might have him but I always get him back_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the matress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Standing up I walked behind Megan Fox and sang most of the next verse in her ear.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_

Walking away from Megan Fox, I sat at the table holding Amanda Seyfried, Shiloh Fernandez and Max Irons** (the two 'love interests' in Red Riding Hood)**

_Let's hear the applause_

Clapping in Amanda's face I finished the song, walking back to my original spot, next to Louis.

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

"Now, this last song, unlike the previous two, is not an original song. This song is originally performed by Journey."

Making my way to the stage I put the microphone back on the stand and get ready to sing Don't Stop Believin'

**A/N: for the last song, the link will be on my page. I just didn't want to describe what you can actually see, if you feel like it. Except, instead of the people she did imagine while singing, picture her performing with Sam, Noah, Santana and Brittany, because even though she's not in my story, she was still nice to Rachel in my story.**

As I finished performing, the crowd clapped and whistled for my performance. This is what I was made for, performing.

* * *

**These are the songs Rachel sang, in this exact order:  
**

**1. Innocent-Taylor Swift**

**2. Better than Revenge-Taylor Swift and yes I do realize I changed one of the lines for this song.**

**3. Don't Stop Believin-Journey (Although picture the season 4, Rachel Berry only, version of the song, performance included. That version gave me chills. Chills I say!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Enchanted to Meet You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plot line and a dog named Benjy**

**GUYS! My dog sprained his paw doing I don't know what :(**

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **Rachel ****is six months away from turning 18. I know I said in the previous chapter that she was three months away from**

**As those of you who follow this story have noticed, besides the past four days, I have made an attempt to update every other day. I apologize for not keeping up with that. I've been VERY sick. Constant migraines, dizziness. and up-chucking, ew. I know most authors rather than NOT updating, update excessively well..I'm not most authors so :P**

**ALSO: Please check out the poll on my profile..it may influence my decision in what the final pairing are.**

**ALSO: My cousin posted youtube videos of me singing..if you could check them out and let me know what you think..that'd be great. I plan on posting another youtube video within the next week and a half and I'd love to hear some suggestions for what my next cover should be and what I should work on.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As I finished performing, the crowd clapped and whistled for my performance. This is what I was made for, performing._

* * *

Smiling and thanking the crowd, I stepped down the stage only to be dragged away by Robert.

"That was some performance Rachel."

"Oh-uhm" As we approached and sat down at the table I asked, "Did you guys like it?"

"Liked it? We loved it! And so did everyone else! Girl, you can sing! You're also a great performer." Gerard, who up until this point hadn't really said too much to me, said.

"Really? Thanks!" As everybody went back to their conversation, I felt eyes on me. Looking around I noticed a few members of One Direction sneaking glances at me, although Louis wasn't making any attempt to cover up his staring.

Standing up I announced I was going to the bathroom. Waving down the girl's offers of accompanying me I walked towards where I assumed the bathroom was.

After doing my business, I went up to the sink and washed my hands. Attempting to calm myself down from the hype of the performance I looked down at the sink and took a few deep breaths.

Once my heart rate went down I looked back up only to jump in fright. Standing behind me, gazing intently at my reflection, stood Louis Tomlinson.

"Oh, uhm-He-hello. This is the ladies room. You really shouldn't be in here."

Ignoring my words, Louis walked up to the counter holding the sinks.

"That was some performance."

"Oh? Did you like it?" As Louis walked closer to me, I backed up and after a few steps, I was trapped between him and the wall.

"Yeah, it was good."

"Uhm..thanks. But like I previously stated, this is the ladies room so-"

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go for tea or something tomorrow, I could show you around Hollywood."

"Don't you live in England?"

Smirking he answered my question, "Doesn't mean I'm not constantly in Hollywood."

"Oh, right. Uh, well I'll just uh, you can uhm, call me tomorrow or something whenever you want to pick me up. But, I-I really should be heading back to my seat." Ducking under his arm I walked to the door only to be stopped by Louis grabbing my wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What?"

"I need your phone number if I'm going to call you, Love."

"Oh, right." After putting my phone number in his phone, and his in mine I left the bathroom after saying, "I look forward to our uhm-"

"Date?" Blushing at Louis' choice of word I nodded, said goodbye and went back to my table.

When I took my seat, I noticed Anne, Miley and Jennifer had switched seats with Leo, Bradley and Robert.

"What took you so long?" Miley asked, I noticed that Bradley paid close attention as I responded.

"I-uhm, I ran into Louis..Tomlinson."

Gasping, Anne asked, "From One Direction?"

"Y-yeah..we sort of, have a uhm, date?"

Girl, I am so jealous..he's so hawt."

Looking at Jennifer, Miley responded to her comment, "Dude, you're like..twenty years older than him."

"So?"

"That's..weird."

"Anyways, Rachel, when's the date?" Anne asked.

"Tomorrow."

"When tomorrow?"

"I don't even know. He said he'd text me to let me know."

As I glanced around the table I noticed a few people missing.

"Hey where'd Leo, Ellen, Joseph and Tom go?"

"Oh..right, they had Tom wasn't feeling very well, so Leo and Joe were bringing him home, and well, Ellen was Joe's date so.."

Making a weird face, I sighed and went up to the bar. As I waited my turn in line, I felt somebody snake their arms around me and put their chin on my left shoulder. Tensing up, I opened my mouth, ready to go on a Rachel Berry rant.

"Hello, Love. What are you waiting for?"

Once I realized it was Louis I relaxed, but tensed up once again.

"If you must know, I'm feeling a bit parched after my performance." After that I zoned out a bit wondering how I'd be getting home.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Seriously? Are you always this nosy?"

Smirking he answered, "Of course. Now what's on your mind, Love?"

"Well, once again, if you _must_ know, I'm wondering how I'm going to get home. My ride home seems to have left."

"I can give you a ride."

"R-really? Well, why would I let you take me home? I barely know you."

"You barely know anybody here. I'm one of your safest bets."

"I-I-uhm-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

Mumbling out an "I hate being wrong" I nodded my head then said, "I guess you're right. Can you _please_ give me a ride?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to leave a pretty girl stranded." Turning around, he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on."

"Come on? Come on where?"

"Me."

Confused I asked, "What?" Glancing at him I saw his smirk and suddenly understood his response. "_Oh! _Ew! That is absolutely vial and disgusting and, and so nasty!"

"Relax Love, it was a _joke_."

Rolling my eyes I asked, "Seriously, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

Gasping I replied, "But Louis, you have to make me out to dinner first. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Rolling his eyes and smirking, again, he ignored my comment and simply said, "Just follow me."

* * *

"Bye Louis, thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 8. Is that okay?"

"Uhm..sure. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Love."

Rolling my eyes I waved at him one last time and went to my apartment. Taking maybe five minutes to get undressed and changing into my pajamas I crawled into my bed ready to go to bed when suddenly a few lines came into my mind quickly writing down what was in my mind I added a few lines and read it over making sure it flowed perfectly

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wonderng if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

Putting my notebook away I looked at the clock which read 2:47 AM. Closing my eyes quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_

At the sound of my ringtone I jerked my head up and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

Gasping at the voice on the other end of the line I stuttered out, "Shelby?"

* * *

**These are the songs Rachel quoted, in this exact order:**

**1. Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**2. Defying Gravity-Wicked**

**PLEASE READ:**

**There is a poll going on, please visit my page and answer..the question is: Who should Rachel end up with? I already know how this will end, I just want to see if my readers will be satisfied.**

**I also apologize for the delay in updates..I've been looking for a job and some drama has been going on between my father and I and it's just..ugh.**

**ANYWAYS**

**PLEASE Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Inception or anything recognizable. I do however, own this plot line and a dog named Benjy**

**Summary: After the Glee Club, sans a few members, banned her from Glee Club, Rachel Barbra Berry makes the move to the Big Apple landing the role Ariadne in the movie Inception. As filming begins, Rachel slowly falls for her co-star.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **Rachel ****is six months away from turning 18. **

**Hopefully this chapter will clear up any questions you guys have at this point..**

**IMPORTANT: Replace Zayn's name with Louis..I'm a hardcore Zerrie shipper and well..they're engaged..as in..to be married so..pretend it was Louis who stalked her into the bathroom and asked her out on a date...I'll be changing the name in the previous chapters soon but..just so you know..yeah.**

**1520**

* * *

_Recap:_

**_It's time to try  
__Defying gravity  
__I think I'll try  
__Defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye_**

_At the sound of my ringtone I jerked my head up and answered with a, "Hello?"_

_"Rachel?"_

_Gasping at the voice on the other end of the line I stuttered out, "Shelby?"_

* * *

"Hi, Rachel. I was wondering, if you could tell me _why_ my daughter is on the front page of every magazine and _why _she is linked with Christopher Nolan, Leonardo DiCaprio, one of the One Direction boys and more?"

Widening my eyes at Shelby's question, I began to stutter out a response, "We-well, you see..the thing is..I erm-I erm, got this part in an upcoming Christopher Nolan film?"

To my surprise, Shelby let out a laugh and said, "I already know that..I mean, just because we don't live together, doesn't mean I'm not still your legal guardian seeing as your fathers are never around..Mr. Nolan had to call me in order to get permission for you to get the movie role since you're under 18."

"_What_?"

"Yeah..Rachel, you're turning 18 in less than 6 months but, you're still only 17, and well..I'll be moving out to live right next to you in a few weeks."

"B-but, what about Beth?"

"Well, obviously she'll be coming to live with me, I am after all, technically, her mother."

"I-Shelby?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'm glad I gave you another chance to be my mom."

"Me too Rachel, me too..Anyhow, what is this I hear about you and this boy from One Direction?"

"I,erm-well, his name is Louis Tomlinson. And yes, he is in One Direction."

"How old is he?"

"Alright Shelby, everything you're asking me, you could just as easily find out on the internet."

"Oh, be sure I will be checking after you tell me everything but, I'd like to hear it from you first."

Sighing, I answered her question, "Well, he's 20, turning 21 Christmas Eve."

"Rachel, that's a, that's almost a 4 year difference."

"I know but, I mean, it's just one date."

"I know, just, be careful ok?"

"Always am, but, it's not like anythings going to happen, I mean, it's one date."

"Just, why couldn't you choose one of the younger ones?"

"Well..I mean.."

"Relax, Rachel..it's a rhetorical question..So, when's this date of yours?"

"Tonight..at 8. I should probably start planning out what I want to wear soon."

"Soon? Rachel..honey, I woke you up when I called you right?"

"Yeah..my alarm says it's like 7:15.."

"Exactly.."

"Well, I don't need like 13 hours to get ready."

"Rachel, it's night time over there."

"W-what?"

"Yeah..Rachel it's 7:15 pm"

"Oh-oh my Barbra! I, Shelby, I've got to go, get ready, I, Shelby, I've really got to go. I'm sorry to cut the call short but I've-"

"-really got to go, I get it Rachel, call me tomorrow or text me when you get home from filming, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Love you, Shelby. Tell Beth I said hi or whatever..bye Shelby."

With that I hung up and began freaking out. I rushed to my closet and began desperately searching for the perfect outfit. After what felt like hours but was actually 2 minutes, I found it and ran to the bathroom to shower and begin getting ready.

At 7:59 I was lacing my shoes, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uhm, just a second!" I shouted at the door. After finishing tying my shoes, I walked to the door and opened it, revealing Louis, holding a bouquet red roses and white lilies

"Hello, Rachel. These are for you."

"Thank you. I'll just go put these in water, you can come in."

After putting the flowers in a vase full of water, I sat down next to Louis and asked, "What time are we leaving?"

"Right now actually." He stood up and held his hand out, I grabbed it and we made our way to his car.

"Where are we going?"

Smirking he answered, "Now where would the fun in telling you be? It's a surprise."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one, promise."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

Sobering up, Louis became more serious than I thought him possible and replied, "Not mine."

With that he started the car and began to drive towards, well, wherever.

* * *

**These are the songs Rachel quoted, in this exact order:**

**1.**** Defying Gravity-Wicked**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey guys..so, I have a poll going on..it's about this story..the question is: Who should Rachel end up with? Here are the choices:**

**A. Leonardo DiCaprio**

**B. Random 3rd Party: Tell me who you have in mind**

**C. Noah Puckerman**

**D. Joseph Gordon-Levitt**

**E. Louis Tomlinson**

**F. Tom Hardy**

**Let me know which one Rachel and up with and if you choose option B, tell me who you have in mind through a review or through a PM..**


End file.
